We Are Kings
by khaileo
Summary: Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Wendy have always been into bands, so they make their own. They call themselves the Kings, and become a global sensation in just two years. But when Makarov, the famous manager of Fairy Tail, a very famous music business, gives them an offer to go on tour with his band, they have no choice but to accept. A new love and a new family member, Lucy didn't expect.


This is a new fanfiction I made from an idea that came off the top of my head.

* * *

Chapter One: Introductions

Lucy's POV

It all started with a dream of being something I knew I couldn't. Now, I know this sounds like something you would read in a book, but this is nothing like those books.

Lets start with my dream. My dream from a young age was to sing, just like my mother did before she had to retire to take care of me after I was born. She had such an angelic voice. She taught me how to play the guitar, and gave me lessons on singing so I could do what I wanted. My dad didn't really agree with this. He initially wanted my older brother, Laxus to run the family business, but he did what he wanted. My mother and father were back in Crocus, taking care of the family business.

During highschool, the teachers would tell me to continue to sing, even if everyone didn't appreciate it. I wasn't bullied or anything like that in school, I wasn't an outcast, a nerd, or popular. I was just a regular girl. I had many friends in the school, and most of them did appreciate my singing, but mostly these three girls.

There was Levy, a petite girl with light blue, short hair and hazel colored eyes, age seventeen, a month younger than me. She was a complete bookworm, and people would often underestimate her. She was actually great at singing, just like me.

Juvia is a girl with dark blue hair and eyes, age seventeen, and she's three months older than me. She was completely obsessed with Gray, one of the guitarists in the band that was managed by Fairy Tail. Juvia herself is an amazing electric guitarist. She's been playing since she was five, taught by her foster father Jose. She had some connections with Fairy Tail thanks to the fact that Gajeel, her foster brother, is the drummer.

Last but not least is Wendy. She's a young girl, thirteen, with long blue hair and dark brown eyes. She's my cousin. I learned that she had a talent for playing the drums when I went to her school talent show. I was so proud at how much she grew up. Grandeeny, my aunt, taught her to play. Her husband, Igneel, was very proud of her. I know she has a brother, but I don't know who he is, haven't met him before. He was adopted by them before I was born, and we just never had any play dates.

I am a seventeen year old girl with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. We all are best friends. I met Levy my first year of highschool, Juvia the second to last year when she transferred from a different school, and Wendy I met when she was three. We all decided to make music videos for a YouTube channel when we were sixteen. Wendy was so excited to know that she would be able to show off her talent, but now everyone was so excited.

Levy was worried that people would start to judge her and say she was horrible. I was mainly worried about my dad being really disappointed in me. Juvia didn't have that big of a problem, except for the fact that Gajeel was still in a band and she didn't want to be the one that went against his band for the best band out there. That's when we all decided on something. We would hide our identities. Wendy came up with the costume design, and Levy came up with the names. I made the name of the YouTube channel and Juvia made the channel design. It started out amazing.

We called ourselves "Kings." At first, people thought it was for a boy band, and weren't that interested. That was until Wendy showed her mom and she actually went to a huge TV producer and booked us a gig. It was our first live performance, and we did amazing. We sung a song called "Don't Let Me Down." Levy came up with it when she was reading a book. Levy and I wrote the songs. Everyone loved us. We got over 200,000 subs in under three hours, and I'm pretty sure that's a record. We were screaming and jumping around, and that was our first song. Soon enough people started giving us offers. We accepted one from a studio called Counil. Our managers are Jellal Fernandes and Yajima. The others were music producers for different companies.

In less than three months, we were the talk of Magnolia. Our YouTube channel reacher 7 million subs, and we were singing for so many people. We got a few offers from different companies, but we turned them all down because Jellal and Yajima were actually pretty nice guys. Yajima was over sixty, and Jellal was like, twenty three.

When we graduated, we made a deal that we wouldn't go on any big tours until summer, since Wendy was still in school. So it's the beginning of summer and Jellal said he has a special announcement for us.

Wendy came up with the costume designs, and Levy came up with our pen names. I was Celeste, of course, since my mother taught me everything to do with astrology and the Zodiacs. Wendy was Sky, since her mother, Grandeeny, specialized in meteorology, which is the scientific study of the atmosphere. Juvia is Aqua, since she was the swimming champion in highschool. Levy was Script, because, you know, books.

I think Wendy went all out with these costume designs the first day she showed them to us. The outfit she made for me was pretty amazing. The skirt was made from a silk fabric that looked like the universe itself, the Milky Way was there, and so was all the stars and pretty colors. The top was a black crop top, no sleeves, and silver hearts as buttons leading down the back of the spine. Shoes were simple, ankle high leather boots with my own personal touch, a key lock on the side. The accessories consisted of weird antler things sticking out of the front of my head and my hair tied into a braid down my back. Wendy says the antlers are a design from Ghost Town. Makeup was just some pink lip gloss, and a mask. The mask, now the masks are something we use to "conceal" our identities. It looks like a masquerade mask, but without all the feathers and sparkles and everything. My mask, of course, is of the universe.

Wendy and Levy are already dressed. Juvia is probably on the bus already. Or in her room. You never know with that girl. And it's kind of wiser that I'm the only blonde here, and all the other girls are blunettes. Wendy's outfit has to be a little less girly, since she has to sit down with her legs open to play the drums. I myself am a tomboy, but my fans don't know that. Wendy wears a pair of super light blue jeans, a white short sleeve shirt that is super loose at the bottom, a white beanie over her hair, and a pair of light blue sneakers with little wings on the sides of it. Her mask is light blue and has the element symbol for wind in the middle, which was three swirls. ( **A/N: The Avatar symbol for air.** )

Levy wanted her outfit to represent that every word had a meaning, like every person in the world has a meaning. So she dresssed up as a nerd. Nerds are always misjudged because of how smart they are, so she wanted to show the world just how smart she was, so she wore a purple shirt with the words "Geek" in black letters in the middle, dark blue ripped jeans, a black bow sitting on her black headband, and black boots with metal studs on the small heel and buckle. She looked amazing in it, and none of us said that she didn't. Some fans, about, like, 300 of them said that Levy shouldn't wear stuff that makes her look weak. But that's what people say about nerds. That they're weak. Levy is actually a black belt in karate, which some people don't know, so yeah. Her mask wasn't even that much of a mask. It was a pair of glasses. Without lenses. Boom.

Right now, we are all sitting in the living room of our house in our outfits since Jellal told us to wear them. He was standing in the door frame, all of us just staring at him. "So?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Now, I know Lucy, you don't quite like Fairy Tail that much, but I have some news that involves them." Jellal started.

"Mhm, and what is it?" Levy asked.

"Well, I have made a contract with Fairy Tail's manager, Makarov, and agreed that both bands will go in a summer long tour together." Jellal said. My mouth hung open. Wait, wait, wait, we have to go on a tour with them for the whole summer?

Okay, so I don't like Fairy Tail that much. I especially don't like Natsu. Freaking playboy. He's the lead singer for Fairy Tail, and he's kind if cute. Kind of. I don't hate the rest of them, unless you count the fact that Gejeel referred to me on national TV as Bunny Girl. Yeah, thanks Gajeel.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it will promote both our bands." Jellal answered. Ugh, I'm so tired of hearing that excuse.

"So, when exactly is this tour?" Juvia asked. Jellal checked his watch.

"In an hour. Your tour starts in a week, but you'll be leaving in an hour." Jellal said. Wendy squealed.

"Yay, we're gonna go on tour!" Wendy exclaimed. I smiled. Well, it couldn't be that bad right? If everyone is happy, then I'm happy.

"Alright, get packed and head to the bus." Jellal said. Wendy immediately ran to her room, and so did Levy and Juvia. I took my time getting up the stairs.

"And Lucy?" I turned around. "You'll be singing lead with Natsu." Jellal said. I sighed, turning back around and going to my room. I sat down on my pink bed and grabbed my light orange suitcase. I put all of my clothes in, and my insulin shot. Yes, I have diabetes. Type 1. It's kind of hard for me. My mom didn't have diabetes, and neither did my dad. I think my grandmother did, though. It was pretty rough on me. Well, not that rough. I can't have children. My dad wasn't very happy about that. But mom said that it gave me a chance to adopt a child that didn't have a chance to be raised by a mother or father.

I went into diabetic shock when I was ten because I got mad at my dad and locked myself in my room for a day and didn't take my insulin shot. I was in a coma for three weeks. That's just how dangerous it is for me to not have my insulin. Or go to parties. Or do anything that raises my blood sugar too high

Anyway, I headed down stairs, only to be met by my Great Dane, Plue. He is white with big black eyes and an orange nose, which is pretty odd. He barked and jumped up and down. "Okay, okay." I said, kneeling down and letting Luke put his paws on my shoulders. He licked my face as I rubbed his sides. "You wanna come with us?" I asked him. He barked loudly and spun in a circle. I giggled before standing up and grabbing my suitcase, going down the stairs. Levy was there with a book in her hand again, her suitcase sitting near the door.

"You know, I gotta sing backup with this girl named Lisanna. It's gonna be really different for me." Levy said. I sighed. "Yeah, it's not gonna be the same for me, either. I have to sing with Mr. Perfect." I said. She laughed.

"Oh, I feel bad for you. Don't worry though, Lu. I'll be there in the background." Levy said, reassuringly. I sighed and plopped down on the couch next to her. Plus jumped up and layed across both our laps, his head on Levys lap. She rubbed his head, and he whined softly. "Anyway, I wrote the song for the duet." Levy said. I perked up.

"Show me." I said. She handed me her song book. We both wrote the songs, but we would come up with our own and make mashups on YouTube for our fans. Levy's song was called Gasoline, while mine was Dollhouse. That was our second mashup, because people were going insane over the first one, saying we needed to make new ones.

I looked through the lyrics, and smiled. "This is really good!" I exclaimed. Plus barked in agreement. Levy blushed lightly. "Yeah, I guess. Fairy Tail has a studio over there, so we could sing there and ask Wendy to fix it up an upload it to YouTube." Levy stated. Wendy was our little computer whiz. Ask her to do something with technology, and she could do it. She fixed my phone after a fan smashed it on a wall. I mean, that thing was completely shattered. All she needed was a new screen, and everything else she could fix. I was so happy, except is lost half my contact list.

"Alright ladies, let's get this show on the road. We'll be going to Fairy Tail Studios first, and you will spend your nights there until the tour begins." Jellal said, walking into the room. Wendy was jumping up and down in the doorway, Carla in her pink carrier next to Wendy's pink suitcase. Carla was a silent white cat, but did speak her mind. She was the cutest little thing. Levy also had a pet. His name was Lily. He was a cat like Carla, except her looked like a panther. He's really cute, but he's a big breed. He was probably in the bus with Juvia already.

Wendy grabbed the suitcase and Carla, and walked out the door too quickly for Carla's liking, because she started meowing at Wendy. I grabbed Plue's leash and my suitcase and walked out the door. The bus was really big, it could fit like, thirty people.

Plue jumped up the steps to the bus while I gave my suitcase to the driver to put in the compartment under the bus. Laxus, my older brother, was sitting in the bus, checking his phone. He was our bodyguard. Or one of them. We had a few, but most of them only came to big events with us. Bixlow was another one of them. He always kept this visor on his head because he had this tattoo on his face, which he says his dad forced him to get so he would stop being such a sissy, so he's insecure about it. Then there was Freed. Freed was Laxus's boyfriend. Bixlow and Freed were like older brothers to all of us.

Bixlow walked out of the house with Levy, her suitcase behind him. I didn't even realize he was there. I mean, our house was pretty big, but he didn't live here. Maybe Jellal invited him over. We didn't need that much protection right now, taking that Fairy Tail wasn't that far away. I walked into the bus and saw Lily munching on some kiwi in his carrier.

"Hey Lucy, what if the drummer doesn't think I'm good enough?" Wendy asked. I smiled and ruffled her hair. "He'll think your amazing. And if he doesn't, he'll get one hell of a talking to." I said, cracking my knuckles. Levy may be a black belt in karate, but I was fully trained in hand to hand combat. Everyone was. Except Wendy. She didn't have the full strength to do anything big yet. She smiled brightly.

"We're leaving!" Laxus yelled. I covere dmy ears and screamed at him. "What the hell, bro?! Don't tell, we're in a bus." Laxus chuckled and put his feet up on the seats. I plopped down on a seat and grabbed my brown, warn down Song book. I was working on the song for the mashup, and I felt like it wasn't enough. And then there was the other song that came to my mind when Laxus was telling everyone a story of when we played tag in the parking lot near our house.

 _Running through the parking lot._

 _He chased me and he wouldn't stop._

 _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it._

 _Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_

 _Took the words right out my mouth._

 _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it._

 _Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground._

 _Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?_

 _Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."_

 _He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."_

I sang. The rest was just something I came up with. It sounded pretty good for now. Juvia sat down across from me and opened Lily's carrier, picking him up and stroking his fur. He purred loudly and head butted her hand.

I giggled and grabbed a pencil, tapping it on my lip as I thought of some more lyrics for the song. Laxus wast much help, since he kept taking the balled up pieces of paper I had and throwing them at my forehead. He was always bothering me. "Could you stop doing that please?!" I yelled. He was cackling, and so was Bixlow. I threw my pencil at Bixlow, and it hit his check, leaving a red mark. He rubbed it, and growled at me. I laughed a little, and got a different pencil from my small backpack.

Levy was rocking her legs back and forth as her and Wendy talked about books. She kept adjusting her glasses nervously. She must be excited. I pulled my hair out of the braid and let it fall to my waist. That was really bothering me. It took about an hour of just sitting on the bus and doing nothing before we arrived at Fairy Tail. I immediately regretted taking my hair out of its braid.

The wind was blowing harshly, and a bunch of TV cameras and reporters were standing in front of the building, held back by red ropes. I sighed. Levy hopped out of the bus, grabbing her bags. We all did the same. Plue ran out and started barking fiercely at the reporters, scaring a few of them. I let out an ear piercing whistle. His ears perked up, and he came to me. I rubbed his head.

"Sit." He sat down. "Stay." I walked over to get my bags and saw Plue following me. I sighed again and put the leash on him, dragging my suitcase behind me. My hair kept getting in my face, and I had to shake my head to get it out of my face. The cameras flashed, and I smiled at them. Wendy was jumping up and down next to me.

"Lucy, I'm so excited! This is actually Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed. I looked up st the huge building.

"Yeah, it's pretty big." I stated. There were a whole lot of fans here. Jeez. Maybe this won't be so bad. Juvia walked up to me and gave me a black rubber band. I took it and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem, Lucy-sama. Juvia is so happy that we are going on tour with her brother. He's really nice. You'll love to meet him." Juvia said. I smiled. "I hope they're all nice." I mumbled. Natsu was one of those guys that slept wth a girl and then told them to leave the next day. It bothered me, since girls aren't just toys to play around with. And the fact that I have to be next to him during concerts and rehearsals makes me want to throw up.

A small man with white hair walked from the front of ten building to us. He was like, really short. Shorter than Wendy. "Ah, you must be the Kings. My name is Makarov, the manger of Fairy Tail. Welcome!" He exclaimed.

"Hi." We all said. He smiled and lead us into the building. Laxus, Bixlow and Jellal weren't so far behind. Plue was barking at everyone we went by. Carla was asleep, and Lily was still munching on a kiwi. Levy held his carrier by the handle, and made sure not to swing it too much, not wanting him to choke. The inside looked bigger than the outside did. The front desk was long, with five people sitting at it. Then there was a spiral staircase at each side leading to the second floor. I'm pretty sure there were twenty floors, each with different rooms and offices.

"Okay, so I'll call the boys down here. Just leave your stuff near the lounge and I'll be right back." Makarov said, walking up the stairs and disappearing onto the second floor. There was, like, three elevators on the first floor, so the stairs were one option. That's good, because I _hate_ stairs. I fell down them too many times before. Wendy opened Carla's carrier, and let her roam free in the lobby. Carla wasn't one to run away, so we let her out a lot. But it was a hassle, since she had white fur and we and to clean her twenty four seven. I took off Plue's leash, but held onto his collar so he wouldn't run. Levy opened up Lily's carrier, and to his obvious dismay, took him out of it and plopped him on the floor. He didn't like a lot of things, especially being picked up.

The lounge had a bunch of chairs and couches, and a fridge. Juvia was the first to open it, and found a whole bunch of food in it. Laxus and Bixlow had came in, while Jellal went upstairs. I don't know where he went, but he went somewhere. Plue suddenly started thrashing around and got out of his collar, running up the steps. I sighed and looked over to Levy. She giggled and stood up, and we both ran upstairs. It looked even bigger than the lobby.

"Plue, come here!" I yelled. Levy looked around for him, while I called his name. Suddenly, I saw him near the elevator, barking at the doors. Why the hell was he barking at the elevator? When it opened, I could see why. All four memebers of Fairy Tail were tanking in the elevator, Makarov in the front. Plue ran over to me, and jumped on my chest, making me stumble back. "Plue, calm down. Shh!" I grabbed him, put his collar back on, and he sat down. I knelt next to him and patted his side. Levy came over to me and pet Plue's back.

"Oh, hello ladies. I'm sure you already know who these four idiots are." Makarov said.

"Oi, we're not idiots." Natsu said. Plue ran forward _again_ and jumped up on Natsu. He licked his face as Natsu pushed him off. "Control you mutt." He growled. Plue growled at him, and bared his teeth. I let out a whistle, and he came to me with big eyes. I pointed to the stairs, and he walked down them, going back to Laxus. Everyone was staring at me with straight faces. Well, that's one way to greet a girl.

"Well, let's head downstairs so we can introduce you to everyone." Makarov said.

"Wait, where's Jellal?" I asked.

"He's probably with Erza, our assistant manager." Gajeel muttered. Levy cleared her theist and fumbled with her glasses as Gajeel stared her down. She ran downstairs, leaving me with the give of them. I turned around and headed after Levy. Traitor.

"Gajeel-san!" Juvia ran over to Gajeel and crushed him a hug. "Hey Juvie, nice to see ya." Gajeel said. I just stood there, oblivious to the furry thing that wrapped around my legs. I looked down and say a blue and white cat. Why the heck was it blue?

"Onii-chan?" Wendy asked, looking at Natsu. His face went blank. "O-Oh, hey Wendy. I-I didn't know you were in a band." He stuttered. I scrunched up my nose.

"Wait, that means your my cousin?" I asked Natsu. He shrugged his shoulders. Oh gross, I can't believe I'm related to this guy. Well, he's adopted, so I guess it doesn't really count.

"So Flame Brain here has a cousin he didn't know?" Gray asked. That's the first time I've actually heard him speak, actually. Natsu hit him. "Shut up, Ice Dick." Natsu growled.

"Ok, no cursing. We have a child in our presence!" I exclaimed, covering Wendy's ears. Wendy grabbed my hands and took the, away from her ears. "Lucy, you know that half of you an Levy's songs have curses in them." Wendy said. I put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"Shh, child, shh." Wendy giggled and twisted out of my reach, running over to where Carla had gone. Plue started spinning in circles, and barking at his tail.

"How do we even know they can sing?" I heard Gray whisper. Levy seems to have heard too, because she gave a look. A look I knew a little too well.

 _I got a heart full of rhythm that beats with no pain._

 _I got a head full of melodies stuck in my brain._

 _But the best part of being a singer at all,_

 _Is singing to the world my songs._

 _I said singing to the world, my songs._

Levy and I sung in sync. The guys had there mouths hanging open. I put one foot in front of the other and bowed. "How was that?" Levy asked. Natsu scoffed.

"That doesn't mean your a good singer." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and turned to Makarov. "Anyway, can we go to our rooms now?" I asked. Makarov nodded.

"Your rooms are on the same floor as the guys. Rooms 412, 425, 420 and 415. Just choose which one you would like. I'm sure the guys can show you around." Wait, wasn't there four people in the band? Where's that other girl? Her name was...Lisanna!

"Wait, where's Lisanna?" I asked.

"She must be in her room. Lisanna likes to sleep in a lot." Natsu said. Oh, I'm gonna get along with her very well. I am not a morning person. One time, I punched Laxus in the nose because he woke me up by pouring water on my head. A few people came down and took our bags, probably to our rooms. Suddenly, my phone started buzzing from my backpack. I quickly ran over and turned the alarm off, starting it again.

Taking out my insulin pen, I opened the cap, and put it in my shoulder, injecting the insulin in. Every three hours I had to do this. Everyone looked at me as I closed it, wiped my arm off and put the pen back in my backpack, before slinging it over my shoulder.

"Well, let's get going." I said. Wendy cheered and ran up the stairs to the elevator, pressing the button vigorously. We all headed up there before Laxus stopped me. He handed me a napkin. I gave him a confused look before I felt something drip onto my mouth. I wiped it with the napkin and saw blood. Wiping it away, I shoved the napkin in my bag and walked into the elevator. Laxus and Bixlow said they'll wait in the lobby for when we come down. I'm pretty sure that Freed would be coming soon, and they will share a room, and then Bixlow will have his own room.

Maybe being here won't be so bad. If I can make friends with these guys, the tour will go smoothly. I hope.

* * *

I may or may not continue this depending on how many people like it. A lot of grammatical errors, I know. But anyways, hoped you enjoyed it! This will be a NaLu story, because they're not really related. GrUvia, GaLe, and RoWen included!

Zyn, out!


End file.
